1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an ornamental base for an ammunition magazine used in magazine fed firearms, particularly handguns.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,709 (Bross '709) discloses a decorative pommel mounted to the stock of a handgun. The pommel has a mounting boss extending transversely from the pommel. The mounting boss is disposed between the handle's stocks. The pommel also has a pommel plate on its bottom surface which may be shaped to conform with the stocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,720 (Bross '720) discloses a decorative pommel and means for mounting it to a magazine which is releasably contained within the grip of the handgun. The interior recess of the pommel is slidably attached to the magazine and uses a releasable detent tab to keep the pommel on the magazine. The pommel is generally oval and conforms to the shape of the gun's grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,160 (Bross '160) discloses a means for attaching a decorative pommel to a cartridge magazine and is generally oval and conforms to the shape of the grip. The pommel has an elevated plateau having a detent receiving opening for securing the pommel to the magazine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,619 (Baldus et al. ) discloses a magazine adaptor for use with extended firearm magazines. The adaptor is contoured to the butt of the pistol or firearm. Baldus et al. also discloses a locking means for securing the adaptor to the magazine using a detent tab and an aperture in the adaptor.